1. Technical Field
Some embodiments of the present invention generally relate to cooling systems. More specifically, some embodiments relate to an apparatus, system and method for enhancing enclosures of devices capable of generating thermal energy.
2. Discussion
In recent years, power dissipation from computing devices has become more problematic as the speed and complexity of integrated circuits have increased. Furthermore, the enclosure shape of the computing devices has become increasingly important, especially for consumer products where the device is handled more frequently, for example, in the use of mobile or handheld devices. Consequently, it has become essential to have enclosures that have more comfortable surface temperatures.
Therefore, there is a need for alternative enclosures which enhance cooling of the computing devices and offer improved surface characteristics.